The Cold Rain Falls
by Wings Of Ash
Summary: Music Can Heal, But Also Hurt. Because Afterall, Music Is The Window To The Soul....
1. Who?

_**The Cold Rain Falls**_

"..."- Talking  
_'Italics'- _Thinking  
_/>italics>/_- Dream Sequence  
Ω..Ω- Author's Notes ΩThere won't be many, usually just for clarification purposesΩ

Summary: "Why are you so against love?" "Because I've seen love die way to many times when it deserved to be alive..."  
Pairings: Not Telling…You'll get it soon enough  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...but the plot of this story!

* * *

"Our top MTV story today has to deal with the hottest band out there right now. Ladies living the in the Kyoto area won't want to miss this. _Falling On Deaf Ears, _the drop dead gorgeous male band that crashed onto the music scene 2 years ago and exploded onto everyone's favourite music list will be coming off their year long world tour and entering the next school year as regular..." 

BZZZT!

She turned off the TV in an attempt at peace and quiet. She wasn't paying attention to it anyway and she wanted to finish the book she borrowed from her best friend, Yukari Uchida, before they went out tonight because she knew that if she didn't finish it soon, she might never get it back to her before school started in a few days.

Bring! Bring!

The telephone rang. It seemed as though luck was not on her side today.

"Moshi Moshi!" she said quite cheerfully as she answered the infernal peace wrecker. But the moment she did, she instantly regretted it. Squealing, screaming, and someone talking in hysterics came through the line. "Hello Yukari..."

"Hitomi!" Yukari Squealed, "You'll never guess who's coming to our school this year!"

Oh goody. Useless gossip. How she LOVED the subject. NOT! Hitomi heaved a heavy sigh and asked who.

Yukari gave a great gasp from the other end of the line. "You mean you weren't watching MTV?"

"Ummm...no. I was trying to finish that book you lent me beforeI was so rudely interrupted." She said sarcastically. she didn't mean for it to come out as mean as it did, but she was ticked off that she had been disturbed.

"Well, if you're going to be so snitty, then I won't tell you!"

"Fine. I'll see you later on tonight and you can tell me then if you want. Goodbye." Hitomi hung up the phone and instantly felt guilty. she once again didn't mean to lose her temper, it just seemed like the littlest things were getting on her nerves lately. Maybe it was the looming idea of returning to school. It was only a few days away after all and she hadn't done any of her shopping yet. That's what she and Yukari were supposed to do tonight. Or maybe it was that she would be a junior this year. All the added pressures of thinking about what you wanted to do with your life and picking out colleges and universities and being more of a role model to the younger students. She just didn't know. She returned to her book and let the rest of the day float away.

_/>There was a hum. It was a quiet hum that sounded like a familiar song, but the name of which you couldn't quite remember. She was running. From what, she didn't know. But a better question would have been to whom? She saw a silhouette in the distance. Who it was, she couldn't tell. The music, that same hum from before, had become a ringing_.>/ _'Ringing?_'

She awoke with a start. Hitomi was a little disoriented and at first didn't realize she was in her own house. '_The phone………it was the phone that was ringing.' _She reached over and answered it. "Hello? Hi mom………Yes, I'm still going out with Yukari tonight……..Yes, I'll be home before 10……Ok Love you too. Bye" She hung up. Her family was out of town until tomorrow and her mother, being the paranoid freak that she is, insisted on calling her practically every hour to check up on her. She checked her watch before jumping out of her seat, realizing how late it was. She ran into the bathroom, showered, changed and was out the door in 20 minutes flat. Surely, it must have been a new record for a girl her age.

She met Yukari outside the mall and boy did she look mad. "Where HAVE you been? I've been waiting here for 20 minutes already!"

"I know I'm sorry. I fell asleep. But I'm here now so can we get shopping?" Yukari Humphed and looked away. "Come on! I'll even buy you dinner to show how sorry I am!"

"Well, that's a start I suppose."

"Ha ha, Good. Now come on! It's warm out here. Let's get into that nice air conditioned building!" They both giggled and made their way into the store. "Now, what did you have to tell me before I cut you off?"

"OH YEAH! I was watching MTV (I can't believe you weren't) and you'll never guess who's coming to be students in our school!"

"Do I really have to guess?" She hated guessing games.

"'Sigh' I suppose not. FALLING ON DEAF EARS!"

"Who?"

* * *

--Well guys. Here it is. My first chapter of my first story. Please read and review (I suppose that if you are reading this then you have already done the reading part so please review) I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors and that sort of stuff. still getting used to the posting system...Getting lots of help from Deceptress (Read her Inu Story- For Love Of A Half Demon) and Betarail. Constructive criticism welcome, flames on the other hand extremely unwelcome but if you feel the need to flame, then please, feel free. But be warned that I will not react kindly to them. I never could handle the whole put down thing without reacting back. Childish, maybe, but it's the way I am, so deal with it. 

--Wings Of Ash


	2. Nobody

**_The Cold Rain Falls_**

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, Remember? But Man Would I Be Cool If I Did!  
Pairings: You SHOULD be able to figure it out by this chapter.

"..." - Talking  
_'Italics' _- Thinking  
_/>Italics>/_ - Dream Sequence  
(...) - Author's notes. There shouldn't be many. Used only for clarification purposes.

* * *

_"Do I really have to guess?" She hated guessing games. _

"'Sigh' I suppose not. FALLING ON DEAF EARS!"

_"Who?"_

* * *

**_Nobody_**

Yukari had spent the next half an hour explaining to her clueless friend who the band Falling On Deaf Ears was. She had spent a good 5-10 minutes on each person, telling her everything there was to know, from who played what instrument, to who was the bad boy. It was apparently some guy called Dilandau. Hitomi really couldn't care less. It's not that she didn't like the band; it's just that she listened to music for the music, not for the people behind it because they're cute or popular.

"Hey Yukari, are you finished eating yet?" Hitomi had been done her dinner for the past 10 minutes, but she didn't want to be rude and rush her friend. Man, she was bored.

"Yeah, I suppose. So, is there anywhere in this huge mall you'd like to go to first?"

"Not really. What about you?"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind going to that new clothing store Pixie. I've heard that they've got some really cool stuff in there. Besides, I could use some new school clothes." She told Hitomi.

"New school clothes? Why do you need new clothes for school? Did you hit your head on something to make you forget that we wear uniforms?" She gave Yukari an inquisitive look before getting up to throw away her garbage and put her tray away.

"Ha ha. Very funny." She said as she followed Hitomi's lead. "Okay, so its not really new school clothes, its more like new _AFTER_ school clothes. Happy?"

"Very."

They entered Pixie and were immediately surrounded by bright colors and pictures, statues, and little figurines of fairies and other such mythical creatures. They shopped a bit and Yukari had found a bunch of things to try on while Hitomi, had found nothing.

This just wasn't her thing. She didn't have the wild fashion sense her friend did, and was bored very soon. A plan formulated in her head. "Yukari?" She asked through the door, "You said you got all your school supplies already right?"

"Yeah. My mom and I went on Monday. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't have any of mine yet. So, I was thinking that since you have so many clothes to try on, I would head over to Grand & Toy and get the stuff I need. I should be back by the time you're done. Is that okay with you?"

There was no immediate response. Hitomi thought Yukari might be mad for even suggesting ditching her for a little while. But then, "Alright. But now you owe me an ice cream!"

"Yukari, you're the best! I'll be back soon! Bye!" Hitomi grabbed her purse and leapt out of the little shop, almost thankful. She walked a little ways before entering the store she needed. Around the shop she looked for the things she would need.

"Pens, pencils, notebooks, loose-leaf paper, and White Out. Only 1 item left. Binders." She was checking off the things she already had on her fingers. She seemeed to be having trouble locating those infernal bindersand was about to ask their whereabouts, when she spotted them. _'Oh, you've got to be kidding me.'_ There they were,on the very top shelf, just out of her reach. She hopped up and down a few times in a futile attempt to reach them.

_'Why cant stores have a special ladder us short people could use to reach stuff that was high up. It would be the world's greatest invention. I've already got a slogan._**_ Saving The Worlds Short People From Looking Like Fools_.**' Her face had taken on a flustered look and a hand suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed a binder off the same shelf she had just been jumping in front of.

"Is this what you were hopping for?" the mystery man asked her with a smile. He handed her the binder and she took it with cheeks on fire. She hadn't thought anyone had seen her. She muttered her thanks and all he gave her was a short "No problem," before turning and walking away.

"Wait!"

He turned back around and looked at her.

"Mind if I use your height to my advantage again? I kind of need 3 more of these." She indicated to the binder she was already holding, with a shy smile.

He gave a small laugh, said "Sure", and helped her get more of the binders. She tried to look him in the eyes to thank him, but they were hidden behind dark sunglasses. Even if he wasn't wearing them, she doubted she would have been able to see them through that thick mop of shaggy black hair.

"You know, you don't look familiar. Are you new around here?" she asked Mr. MopTop.

"Sort of." He answered. "I used to live around here when I was younger. We had to move away before I started school, but fate seems to have brought me back here."

"Oh. So are you going to be starting at Izumaki High School in a few days?"

"Yeah, how did you know? Wait. My psychic powers are kicking in. You attend that school too right?"

She let out a giggle and replied, "Yes. Are you going to be a junior as well?"

"Yes, I am." He checked his watch. "Darn. Listen, I have to go. It was nice meeting you. Hope to see you around school. Later!" He turned around and practically ran out of the store.

"Darn. I didn't even catch his name…"

"So, who was that?" a voice from behind her inquired.

"Ahhh! Yukari! Jeez! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack! Where did you pop out from anyways?" She hollered, nearly jumping out of her skin from the sudden appearance of her best friend.

"Next row over. You weren't back yet so I came looking for you. I saw you talking with the hot hunk so I kept my distance." She said slyly, giving Hitomi suggestive glances when she mentioned Mr. Mop Top. "Now, are you going to answer my question? Who was that guy?"

"Nobody…"

* * *

>>Alright. First off I want to thank the below mentioned for reasons mentioned below. And here's another chapter for you anxious readers. What do you think? Anyone want to take a stab at where this plot line is going? Also, Anyone who correctly guesses my age and month of birth will be mentioned in the next chapter. BUT! Only if you review! Haha! Have Fun! 

>>Wings Of Ash

_**Edited By:** The beautiful, talented, magnificent, Deceptress_. (D/N Wings of Ash was having some trouble uploading this so I gave her a hand in editting it and uploading it. Any problems therefore can be directed solely at me. Thanks!)


	3. Detention?

**_The Cold Rain Falls  
Chapter 3_**

"…." – Talking  
'_Italics_' – Thinking  
_/ >italics />_- Dream Sequence  
...- Author's Notes There won't be many, usually just for clarification purposes

* * *

-->I know, you're probably all mad at me for not updating, and I'm sorry. I have no real excuse. I could say that I have been real busy with school, but I don't want to lie to everyone. Once again, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Hopefully. Anyway, please enjoy this next installment of The Cold Rain Falls.

* * *

_She was giving Hitomi suggestive glances when she mentioned Mr. Mop Top. "Now, are you going to answer my question? Who was that?"_

"_Nobody."_

_

* * *

_

_**Detention**_

The next few days passed almost as if they had never been. She finally finished the book Yukari had let her borrow. It had a surprising twist of an ending which she thoroughly enjoyed. She spent the last night of her summer vacation getting her school things in order and packed away in her new school bag. She hung up her freshly washed school uniform on the back of her closet door and changed into her pajama's. She jumped into bed and looked at her alarm clock. 10:30 PM. '_Not bad' _she thought, her eyelids drooping. '_Tomorrow's going to be the perfect start to the best year of school ever.'_

* * *

She awoke the next morning, not to the sound of her alarm clock, but to her mother yanking the blankets off her body. 

"Hitomi! GET UP! You're late for school!" her mother hollered at her.

She rolled over groaning slightly and looked at the cursed alarm clock. 8:10 AM. She only had 10 minutes to be at school. The worst part was that it took 20 minutes walking at a fast pace to reach the bloody place. An idea hatched in her head.

"Hey mom?" she said in as sweet of a voice she could muster, "Think you could give me a ride to school?"

"Sorry sweetie, but dad already left for work and my car is in the shop, remember?" came her mothers wretched reply.

'_Perfect. Could this day get any worse?' _

_**KABAM!**_

The sky lit up instantly as the thunder and lightning struck. Come on people, you had to see this coming! When people say "Could this get any worse" it always does! Somehow!She looked outside. She hadn't noticed the loud 'pitter-patter' of the pouring rain. '_Of course' _she was up, dressed, and ready to go within 10 minutes. A new record for herself.

She ran downstairs and searched in the closet for an umbrella. The only ones she could find were broken and she didn't have a raincoat or poncho. She didn't have the time to decide another plan of action, so she put on her shoes and…………ran for it. She ran as fast as she could for as long as her body would allow. She walked at a fast pace until she was just about at school.

The rain had finally stopped as she reached the sidewalk of the road she would have to cross to finally reach her destination. She would have crossed right then and there, but she heard a car coming so she decided to wait for it to pass. As it got nearer, she failed to notice one crucial detail. The car was nearly in front of her and she didn't have time to react as it raced past her, **_SPLASH_**, hitting the huge puddle that lay on the road from the storm. Now, not only was she soaked from the storm, she was now soaked with dirty water and the jerk hadn't even stopped to apologize. She watched the infernal car pull into theschool parking lot. She glanced at her watch. Hitomi didn't have enough time to follow them and see who it was.

* * *

The elderly secretary was busy shuffling through papers when Hitomi burst through the door. She jumped from the sudden noise, papers flying everywhere. 

"Oh! Sorry Azumi!" Hitomi apologized with a quick bow and began to pick up some of the fallen papers.

"Late on the first day, Hitomi? That doesn't really make a good impression on your new teachers, now does it?" This really didn't surprise Azumi that the young teen was late. Why last year she had a minimum of 10 detentions for being tarty. Why should the first day be any different? When Hitomi handed her back the papers, she noticed they were a little damp. She finally took notice that the girl was sopping wet and she sure didn't look all that happy. "Hitomi! You're wet!"

If looks could kill, then the elderly secretary would surely have burst into flames right there. "I woke up late and had to run to school in the rain and then some jerk ran their car through a puddle I was standing in front of. Can I just have my schedule so I can get to class?" she said, without taking a breath.

The old woman smiled and handed the teen her class list. Hitomi was almost out the door when Azumi had a last minute thought. "Hold on a second, Hitomi! We have some new students this year and I was wondering if you'd like to show them around campus? They should be here any minute."

Normally, she would have agreed, but considering the time, she thought that she had better just get to class. She politely declined the secretary's offer and ran out the door. As she rounded the corner, she noticed something black out of the corner of her eye but didn't dare stop for fear of being even later.

* * *

She quietly pulled open the door to her first period classroom, hoping the teacher wouldn't notice her tardiness. She'd had this teacher twice before and had very little hope. She never was the stealthy type and this teacher watched the class like a hawk. Luckily, the teacher had her back to Hitomi. She was free and clear. Or so she thought. 

"Late on the first day, Kanzaki? Just quickly grab a textbook and take a seat."

"Yes Ma'am."

Her cheeks burned as she walked to the front of the room. She grabbed the textbook she needed and took a seat at the back of the room. Hitomi looked at her schedule and realized that she had second lunch. Where I attend school, there are so many kids that we have 2 lunch periods. She whispered Yukari the news and her friend regretted to inform her that she had first lunch. '_Perfect.'_ She thought gloomily.

* * *

The day passed slowly and it was time for her fourth and final period. Gym class. This was great because Hitomi knew that the way this semester Canadian Catholic school attend-ee. We are the semester system was going, she was going to need to blow off steam by fourth period everyday. She had math first period, biology second period, vocals third, and gym fourth. It wasn't a bad semester, it was just hard. Math and biology weren't her best subjects, and vocals………..well, let's put it this way. When she sang, the mice in the town ran away. Who needed the 'Pied Piper' when they had Hitomi? She was just glad that today was a day to get settled, get you syllabus and textbooks, and meet your teachers and the rest of the students. They were all sitting in the gym on the bleachers, waiting for the teacher to arrive. A few last minute stragglers entered, silently thanking the gods that the teacher wasn't there yet. 

"Is this seat taken?" Came a voice from her right side. She looked up and was staring into sparkling ruby eyes. "Hey! I know you! Short Stuff! How you doing?"

"Excuse me?" She was completely confused. She had never met this boy before, but here he was, acting like they were old friends. "It's great that you know me and all, but could you please tell me who you are? And I'm NOT short!" She wanted to be angry with him, but that look on his face only made her break out into a wide smile and a little laugh.

He sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face. He was sure this was the girl. Could he have been mistaken? No. He'd never forget those eyes.

"Don't you remember me? I helped you that day at the mall. Should I call you binder girl instead?" He was a little hurt that she didn't remember who he was.

The realization of who the boy was hit her like a ton of bricks. She thanked him again for his help that day and apologized for not recognizing who he was. He had been wearing sunglasses after all.

While they continued with idle chit-chat, they both failed to notice the teacher finally walk in. They continued to talk. Once again, neither had realized that the teacher had been calling Hitomi's name a few times.

"MISS KANZAKI!" The teacher was clearly getting angry. Hitomi pulled her attention from the boy to the teacher and responded with a dignified and intelligent, "Huh?"

"Would you care to share what you find so interesting with the rest of the class?" The teacher's voice held clear annoyance. She had already had 3 classes full of grade nine girls. She was exhausted.

Hitomi had to think fast. She didn't want to tell the teacher she had been talking in her class for no reason. She didn't like to lie, but getting in trouble on the first day didn't really leave a good first impression.

"I was …..just telling our new student where to find ……the…..uh…..bathroom!" Even she herself didn't believe her story, so it was extremely unlikely that her teacher would. She looked at the "new student". He was giving her a look that said '_I can't believe you dragged ME into this!' _

"Well, since you were so kind to tell him where the bathroom was, would you also be kind enough to show him where we hold our detentions? As you will BOTH be spending tomorrow afternoon there!"

"Detention?"

* * *

-->A Thousand apologies everyone! And thank you for your patience! OOOH! They got detention! Bad kids! tsk tsk Oh well, what are you going to do. I want to thank everyone who reviewed but its funny. I posted a question for you guys to answer last time and for those who reviewed, only ONE decided to take a stab at the question. Do you guys even bother to read my little comments? Alright. I'll try again. 

-->Wings Of Ash

How Old Does Everyone Think I Am? (Hint- I'm older than 1 and younger than 3975)

(D/NDeceptress/Notes) Deceptress Fantastic Beta

(D/N I really enjoyed reading this chapter, and editing it. I can attest for Wings Of Ash, that she has indeed been busy lately. I've also noticed a lack of updates overall by any authors I follow during this time so she is not the only one. Consider this a march break gift. Sorry BetaraiL couldn't post a comment, she broke her wrist…friggin idiot.)

--Ahhh, but BetaraiL had a fun time doing it, did she not? Skiing! Lucky bum!


	4. Questons And Answers

_**TCRF-4**_

_**Questions And Answers**_

She walked to the bottom of the bleachers like one who was just condemned. Her head hung low and her shoulders were slouched. She could try to talk to the teacher, but what good would that do? Surely she wouldn't change her mind. Even if Hitomi had told her she already had plans for the next night she wouldn't budge. Their teacher was known for sticking to her decisions. She walked out of the gymnasium; gloom was evident all around her.

"Hey! Wait up!" The new kid called out to her. She had been so busy being depressed, that she hadn't noticed that she walked right by him. Once again he was wearing the sunglasses he had on the day of their first meeting.

"Oh, hey. Sorry about today. I didn't mean to drag you into that. But at least I now have someone to talk to." She paused. A look of sudden horror crossed her features. "I just realized I don't even know your name yet! I'm Hitomi Kanzaki." She held out her hand for him to shake. He grabbed her hand and responded with "Van Fanel". _Van Fanel………why does that name sound so familiar? _She dismissed the thought from her head and they walked a little ways until they came to a window. Hitomi looked out and seen the baby blue sky had once again turned to a horrible murky grey and warm rain was falling, soaking the earth. A groan escaped her lips as she realized she had to walk through that…….again.

"So, where do you live Hitomi?" A look of confusion crossed her face as she stared at him and his pretty forward question. They had just learned each other's name and he was already asking her where she lived! Had she just befriended a stalker/psychopath? As if reading her mind, he explained that the least he could do was drive her home since it was raining out. They walked to the front doors and opened them, but when they did, they were bombarded with people screaming standing under umbrellas and flashes going off in her eyes. She was in a daze from said flashes and couldn't do anything until a strong arm pulled her back inside the school. She gathered her thoughts and asked what just happened.

He gave a quick look over his shoulder and began to pull her back into the school. Quickly. She then seen a huge mob of people bombard the doors and enter the school at an alarming rate. He wasn't just pulling her now, he was full on dragging her while he did his best to sprint away from the people chasing him.

"You watch TV right?"

"Uh……yea……..why?"

"You watch MTV?"

"Yea, sometimes?"

"Did you know that a pretty famous band was going to be attending your school this year?"

"Umm………I…….think so." She scoured her brain looking for the necessary information, but could only recall Yukari talking non-stop about a band. The name? She couldn't remember if you paid her a million dollars. He pulled a sharp right down the next hallway and stopped dragging her. He turned around to face her.

"You're looking at the lead singer."

Her jaw dropped down to the floor. So these were guys Yukari was talking about. Well, one of them anyway. She looked him over. He was really cute but nothing that screamed rock star. She wondered how someone so ordinary could climb the ladder of musical success so quickly. It probably had a lot to do with the other band members.

He asked her if she was okay because of her momentary space out and faraway look. She responded with a meek little yes and he grabbed her hand and began leading her again. She flushed a bit at the contact; after all they had just met. She knew it was stupid to think like that. He was just leading her away from that mob, that's all. He led her out the back doors and out of his pocket, he grabbed his cell phone and made a call to someone. She couldn't understand why he was bothering to make a phone call when they were trying to avoid a huge mob of fans. It wasn't until a stylish little black car pulled up in front of them, that she realized he had called his driver. _His driver. _He opened the door and gave her gentle push into the back seat. It would have made her feel classy...had there not been a mob of screaming fan girls and paparazzi on their tails. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Hitomi in complete shock, and Van, she thought, completely understood that she needed a few minutes to collect herself. The driver was first to speak.

"This your first paparazzi experience?" He winked at her through the rear-view mirror. She noticed he was an older man of about 60 years of age. His snow-white hair and his face full of laugh lines and wrinkles. He reminded her of a Japanese version of Mr. Clean. He seemed like a nice man and Hitomi couldn't help but answer his question.

"It was definitely………interesting that's for sure." She turned to Van. "Is this really what it's like for you everywhere you go?" An amazed look adorned her face. She was in complete awe that someone would go through this more than once. She only experienced it this one time and never felt like doing it again.

"Not everywhere we go, but definitely most places." A small chuckle escaped his mouth and Hitomi found herself chuckling along with him. Van's demeanour changed and he put on a false proper attitude. His voice became tinged with a British accent. "How completely rude of me. Hitomi, I would like you to meet my chauffeur. Jeeves."

Hitomi was once again in complete awe. Not only did he have a driver but his name was Jeeves? How cliché was that?

"Acutally, my name's not Jeeves." The driver gave a hearty laugh. "Van here thinks he's being funny when he tells people that that's my name. My REAL name is Shinji Mikuyura. Nice to meet you….Hitomi was it?"

"Oh, yes. Hitomi Kanzaki." She said answering the old man's question.

"Where to Van?"

"Hitomi's house please. Where was it you said you lived?"

She looked at him with a smile on her face. "I didn't. I was about to when we were swarmed." The smile didn't leave her face and a blush soon joined as she thought about his strong arm around her waist. She tried looking into his eyes but his shades prevented her from doing that. She noticed how well they hid his eyes….was there something else hiding in his eyes? A secret? She knew in that instant that she was going to be in for an interesting year.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to her house had been quiet, a thing Hitomi found unusual as Van did not seem to be the quiet type. From the little time they knew each other, Hitomi deducted that he seemed to be the type of guy who would raise hell for the fun of it. Nothing extremely bad…….Just good old trouble. Mischief.

They pulled up to her house and she thanked each of them for the ride home. She stayed in her seat for a moment, deciding what to say next. '_See you in detention?' No that sounds stupid. _Her thoughts were interrupted when Van asked her if he could have lunch with her tomorrow as she was the only person he had met that day.

"I'm the only person you've met? How is that possible? You had a mob chase you down the hallway this afternoon! People must have been swarming you at lunch and in the hallways!" She shook her head in disbelief.

He looked at her full on, taking off his sunglasses. She finally looked straight into his eyes. They were ruby coloured and sparkling. But a small part of the tiniest corner seemed dull. How could one part of your eye seem dull when every other part seemed to shine with life?

"Sure I've met people. But I never got the chance to talk to them for more than 5 seconds. There's a difference between meeting people and becoming someone's friend. So how about it? Meet me tomorrow for lunch?"

She couldn't look away from his eyes. She couldn't even speak. The look in his eyes made it impossible for her to. She gave a quick nod of her head. She turned to get out of the car but he grabbed hold of her arm. She looked at his hand holding her arm and then his face. There was a smile on it.

"What's your phone number? I want to call you later. You know, ask you a few questions about school. Which teachers to stay away from, what people to stay away from…..that sort of thing."

She took a piece of paper out of her schoolbag and a pen. She quickly scribbled down her number and exited the car as quickly as possible. She didn't have a coherent thought as she raced up the driveway, trying to avoid being drenched. She didn't stop to say hello to her parents as she ran right upstairs to think about what had just happened. But she didn't have a chance to as the phone rang and her father called up that it was for her. She picked up the extension in her bedroom and said hello.

"I told you I would call you later." She couldn't believe it. He must have barely been out of her driveway before calling her. She couldn't hide the smile that had begun creeping its way onto her face.

"Later usually means much later. Not five seconds."

"Hey, it's been at least ten. So about those teachers?"

Their conversation lasted for hours. They talked about everything from previous schools, to life on the road versus being stuck in one place. They stayed on the phone until Hitomi was called to dinner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So who was that boy on the phone?" her father inquired as they sat down to dinner. She new this question was coming because she knew her father a little to well. And he was nothing if not protective. Make that _over-_protective. And he absolutely hated the music industry. She never knew why it's just the way it's always been. From the time she was two she was never allowed to listen to the radio in the car and grew up on classical music. She remembered when she wanted to take up a musical instrument like guitar or drums. They signed her up for classical piano lessons. Can you say _boring?_

"No one. Just a new boy from school." She couldn't tell her father he was part of one of the biggest bands out there right now. He would blow a gasket.

"A new boy? You should invite him over for dinner one night. Let him get to know the type of people that live around here." Her mother had joined the conversation. Hitomi's mother was a generally nice person who never passed up the chance to show someone her extraordinary culinary skills. "What about one night next week?"

She dropped the food that was on her fork. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her parents had never taken any interest in meeting any of her other friends. They didn't meet Yukari until four months after she had been hanging out with Hitomi. Her parents never met one of her girlfriends until at least a few months after hanging out with Hitomi! _'Ahhh, but that's it isn't it? They didn't care when you were hanging out with _girl_friends, did they?' _

"Uh, sure. I'll ask him if he's free."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Hitomi went upstairs to her room to start the math homework she had been given. She sat at her computer first and searched through her iTunes© music list and put on some Kelly Clarkson. She loved listening to English music. It was just so passionate. Even if she didn't really understand what she was singing, she could feel the mood of the music and she didn't have to know the words. She knew that the song must have been about heartbreak and sadness. She strode towards her bed and opened her books. She was about halfway done when the phone rang. Hoping it was Van, she raced to pick it up for fear of her parents doing it. She didn't need them inviting him over without her at least talking to him about it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hitomi!" She knew that perky voice anywhere.

"Hello Yukari. To what do I owe this wondrous call?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. Hitomi knew that Yukari hated talking on the phone and only called when Hitomi was late…..or when she needed something.

"I am appalled by the way you think! Do I need a reason to call my best friend?"

"Yes. Yes you do."

"Why are you always right? I'm stuck on #14. I just can't get it."

They spent the next half an hour on the phone helping each other with their homework. When they were done, Hitomi finally took a glance at the clock on her desk. It read 11:00 pm. _'Oh man! It's way late! I'm going to be so exhausted tomorrow!' _She quickly changed into her pyjamas, set her alarm, and headed off to bed. She soon fell into a dreamless slumber….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own any of the characters aforementioned in the story above, nor do I own any mentioned in the upcoming chapters.

-- WingsOfAsh: Phew! It has taken me long enough, but the next chapter is finally complete. I have many ideas that are always changing for this story but finding time to write them down is what is taking so long. I hope everyone has enjoyed their summer vacation and is ready to go back to school on September 5! Enjoy what's left of vacation everyone!

D/N: Well your definitely doing better than I am. I get so excited about my future chapters I totally neglect my current one. Its sad and I'm losing fandom over my laziness. Hopefully I'll get into a good routine when school starts up. Anywho I'm liking where this story is going. I'd also like to add that I READ IT BEFORE ANY OF YOU! SO HAHA!


	5. Butterflies

"Hello Yukari. To what do I owe this wondrous call?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. Hitomi knew that Yukari hated talking on the phone and only called when Hitomi was late…..or when she needed something.

"I am appalled by the way you think! Do I need a reason to call my best friend?"

"Yes. Yes you do."

"Why are you always right? I'm stuck on #14. I just can't get it."

They spent the next half an hour on the phone helping each other with their homework. When they were done, Hitomi finally took a glance at the clock on her desk. It read 11:00 pm. _'Oh man! It's way late! I'm going to be so exhausted tomorrow!' _She quickly changed into her pyjamas, set her alarm, and headed off to bed.

* * *

**The Butterflies**

**Part 1**

Hitomi didn't need to even need to set her alarm the night before. She was up well before it went off. 8 hours before. She was so nervous about today that all the little butterflies in her stomach wouldn't let her get an ounce of rest.

Just what was she thinking, agreeing to lunch with a pop rock star? Hitomi Kanzaki didn't do anything like this! She was the type of girl who read on weekends and stayed in, only adventuring out into the real world to meet Yukari or do the occasional tarot reading at her grandmother's psychic salon. She DEFINITELY didn't date lead singers.

"_Oh so now it's a date?" _her inner voice taunted her.

"No of course not! Having lunch with a friend does not count as a date!" she replied

"_But do you want it to be?"_

She didn't answer. Because she wasn't sure.

Hitomi smoothed out her uniform and headed out the front door. Her iPod© was in the pocket of her blazer jacket where she left it and whipped it out quickly, putting on her "mellow" play list. Her ears were soon filled with the music stylings of Monkey Majik, Nishino Kana, Girl's Generation, Tohoshinki, and Namie Amuro.

* * *

The walk to school seemed endless as she thought of nothing but seeing the boy that was attached to that mop top of messy black hair. The butterflies never settling down once, but rather getting more and more rambunctious the closer she got.

There was absolute pandemonium outside the school gates. Reporters, photographers, and fan girls and boys alike. How was she supposed to get in?

She then noticed the school principal, Mrs. Nanaumi, and a few other teachers doing what appeared to be crowd control. They were taking students in uniform and ushering them inside the school boundaries. She noticed 3 girls off to her right wearing the uniform, trying to get it, but not one of the teachers were paying attention to them.

She was confused.

Hitomi looked closer at the situation before her. The teachers were also checking the school issue ID they received on the first day at the gates to make sure only students of the school were allowed entrance.

*BING* The light went on in her head. Now she understood. Someone must have told the faculty about all the crazy things that fan girls will do to get at a popular band. How did SHE know? Did she mention her best friend Yukari already? Hitomi, while never participating, has helped Yukari though some pretty crazy antics, including the same uniform trick when they were back in junior high.

She whipped out her ID card and tried to push and shove her way through the chaos. When she finally made it to her principal, the lady snatched it out of Hitomi's hands, looked it over, back to front, grabbed Hitomi by the wrist, lead her through the crowd, and practically threw her into the school gates.

Once she was inside, she made sure her body was intact and everything still in one piece. That was a hard shove! But she guessed with so many kids to go through, they had very little time for pleasantries.

Backpack…..check.

School uniform…..check.

All limbs…check.

Ok everything was all accounted for.

Now, to the hell that was first period math class.

* * *

She couldn't concentrate. The butterflies were having some weird effect on her brain, making it hard for her to focus. The numbers and words in her textbooks were swirling, the hands on the clock couldn't move fast enough. She was anxious. Damn those butterflies…

* * *

At long last the bell for lunch rang. She put away her books and pens at record speed and walked out of the classroom to meet Van for lunch.

And then it hit her.

WHERE was she meeting him for lunch? Did he even know which classroom was hers? Why oh why didn't they finalize any plans?

She was ripped out of her inner thoughts by a hand grabbing her am and pulling her into complete darkness. She tried to scream but a hand immediately went to her mouth. A deep voice said to her "Don't scream. If you can do that, you won't get hurt." Just what was going on in her life? First she gets the running of the paparazzi, and then a kidnapping?

The noise in the hallway was dying down, signalling most of the kids were already in the school cafeteria, and hardly anyone would be around to save her.

_Wait a minute! _She thought _I don't need anyone to save ME! _Hitomi started struggling against her captor. Arms started flailing, legs started kicking, and teeth tried chomping on whatever it could find! Like her captor's hand at one point.

"Ouch! Hitomi knock it off! It's me!"

It was then that the deep voice rang a bell in her brain. _Van?_

"Oh my god Van! I'm so sorry! Are you ok? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I would come to your classroom to pick you up for lunch, but as soon as the bell rang, a mob of girls came rushing at me. I ducked in here at the last second and thank goodness you happened to be walking by. So I grabbed you."

A million thoughts went through her mind and what came out of her mouth was "What the hell! I thought I was being kidnapped!"

His laughter rang out in the small dark room. Hitomi really liked the sound of it. It was genuine, playful and calming to her.

"I'm sorry! I just thought that you wouldn't want to be squished by all my adoring fans!"

Hitomi could barely make out the wink he threw her way, making a blush appear to quickly stain her cheeks. Damn those butterflies. There they go again

* * *

***I do not own any of the characters aforementioned in the story above, nor do I own any mentioned in the upcoming chapters.

Ok Guys!

A long awaited update!

I hope it doesn't disappoint! I know a lot doesn't happen just yet, but I thought that I would make this chapter 2 parts, and give you guys the 1st part to sink your teeth into.

As long as 1 person comments, I will keep writing! Part 2 Already started!

Thanks for reading!

-Wings Of Ash


End file.
